


HELLO

by SHPMGDS4EVER



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHPMGDS4EVER/pseuds/SHPMGDS4EVER
Summary: A poem about their first meeting. I decided their first meeting was actually at The Pits the night before they started at the academy.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	HELLO

My life was always racing,  
Never going slow.  
Then I saw you alone that night   
And decided to say "Hello."

My friends all tried to stop me  
They tried to keep us apart.  
But I didn't hear a word they said,   
I just listened to my heart.

I started walking towards you  
And as you looked my way,  
I saw a smile light up your face  
As I said what I had to say.

Now my life's stopped racing,  
And now my life goes slow  
Since I saw you alone that night  
And decided to say "Hello."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem several years ago and felt it belonged here. This is my first time doing this, so I am looking forward to reading any comments.


End file.
